The Lost Blue Sentient
by Red Sentient Kyburi
Summary: Mentioned in 'Yarra's Last Stand' Yarra begins here with a prophecy forgotten for eons. But,one day,Sage has a vision depicting her twin,Krytus,looking for Yarra.Then she sends the BF5 to save her before Krytus destroys her. Will they be able to do it?


Hot Wheels Battle Force 5:

The Lost Blue Sentient

Ch.1

The Vision

The Blue Sentient home world:a now wrecked planet. Filled with Red Sark and some Vandals that roamed the abandoned streets and alleys for any Blue Sentients ,Diads,Mobis,or even Datalogs. Krytus and his Reds were driving single file down the abandoned street. "Why are we here again?" Kyburi asked. Krytus rolled his eyes and answered,"Because we need to find another Blue Sentient,besides my sister." "Another one?",Kytren asked in confusion,"I thought they were extinguished." Krytus stopped his vehicle and got out. "Well this one is alive. I know it."Krytus growled.

The rest of the them got out and gathered around Krytus. Krytus slowly walked to what looked a house and broke the door down. It crumbled easily. He scanned the room and walked in. "Now where are you?" Krytus mumbled. Sage was calmly meditating, then a telepathic vision appeared. _Krytus is on the Blue Sentient home world...looking for something._ Suddenly, she jerked open her eyes panicked. "Oh no!" Sage exclaimed. She put out a quantum computer in front of her. Her fingers zoomed across the keys. After making a few minor calculations, her eyes widened and she gasped, "No! It can not be!The prophecy of the Lost Blue Sentient is coming true! I must contact Battle Force 5."

Ch.2

Race to the Finish

Zoom and Agura raced across the track. "Hey,Zoom",said Agura'" is that the best you got?" "Not really. This is!"exclaimed Zoom. Zoom hit the acceleration higher making a deafening _roar. _Vert stood by the finish line with a stop-watch. " Ugh. No fair." complained Agura. Zoom buzzed the finish line effortlessly. "Woohoo!"he screamed. Zoom parked his motorcycle and laughed. "Almost,Agura." Vert said switching the stop-watch off. "Thanks,Vert."said Agura. Agura and Zoom got off their rides and and walked toward Vert. Tezz,Sherman,Stanford,and Spinner came as well.

Suddenly,their wrist comms went off . "Yes,Sage?" asked Vert through his wrist comm. "It's Krytus. He is on the Blue Sentient home world. According to my vision,he is looking for something." Sage answered nervously. Vert looked at everyone,nodded his head,then they all jumped into their vehicles. "So,Sage. Do you know what exactly he was looking for?" Agura asked."Well...it involves a Blue Sentient." continued Sage. "You?" Tezz asked. "No. There is one that is still alive, on the Blue Sentient home world. Her name is-"Sage said. "Yarra!" interrupted Sherman extatically. "That is correct." replied Sage.

"Uh...who's Yarra?" Vert asked in confusion. "I'll tell you in the zone." Sherman answered. "I have modified your battle key to take you back to the Blue Sentient home world." Sage said. "Good. Let's drive!" Vert said energetically. The stormshock burst to life in front of them. One by one they all drove through. The portal closed behind them. "Huh...it does look like they were here."muttered Vert. The team looked down at the street and saw tire tracks lining the street. "Follow those tracks! They'll lead us to Krytus." Vert ordered. The team obeyed and drove forward, following the tracks.

Ch.3

The Search

"Search the house. She is here. I can feel it." to the rest of the Red Sentients. Kytren watched the others go further and further into the house and approached Krytus. "What is it,Kytren?" asked Krytus. Kytren put out a quantum computer ,then said, "One of our drones is reporting suspicious activity." Krytus looked at the image grimaced,then exclaimed, "Battle Force 5!" Kytren looked at the image and said to Krytus, " I'll go check it out." Krytus nodded,then Kytren turned and left. "Everyone know the plan?" asked Vert. "Yep." answered Spinner. "Affirmative." answered Sherman. The rest of the team nodded. Kytren stopped in front of the drone," Go back to the others."he ordered. The drone obeyed , turned, and floated away.

Suddenly,the sound of engines sounded. Kytren turned slatted,only to see Kyburi, Krylox,and Kyrosys driving towards him. They came to the clearing in front of Kytren, stopped and jumped out. They assembled by him and Kyburi asked, " What did the drone report,Kytren?" Kytren pointed to the ground. Kyburi looked, then exclaimed, "Battle Force 5! This should be easy."The tire tracks ran from their location and spread across the expanse of the city. The Red Sentients separated to search for Battle Force 5. "That was a close one." Agura sighed in relief. "Yes, it was." replied Vert. "Where do you think Krytus is?" asked Zoom.

Sherman looked at his computer then did some calculations on his grid-map. "My grid-map says he uh...to the right. And uh...one hundred feet down the street." he replied. "Kay. Thanks,Sherm. Let's go!"Vert said punching the acceleration. The rest of the team followed. "Oh, Sherm,who's this this Yarra person?" Vert asked. "Yarra is a Blue Sentient", replied Sherman, "but the reason,besides the obvious,Krytus wants her is because she just happens to know the coordinates to Earth." Vert gaped at the thought. "Well, that must be the worst part right?" he asked hopefully. "Unfortunately no. You see she also just happens to one: know how to get there. And two: knows exactly where Sage is." Sherman said nervously.

"Oh, that's the worst part." said Vert. "Then we have to get to her before Krytus does. Which now ,by the looks of that house right there, we're too late." The team gasped as they parked their vehicles. "Oh no!" Sherman exclaimed. The door had been knocked to pieces. And it looked like there was someone inside. "Zoom. Go check it out." Vert whispered. "Thought you'd never ask,"answered Zoom. "Agura,Stanford,Tezz,surround the house just in case Krytus or whoever is in there tries to escape."Vert commanded. The rest of them nodded. Agura,Tezz,and Stanford drove off silently surrounding the house.

"What about us ,Vert?" asked Spinner asked. " We stay here. So whoever is inside will know better than to mess with the... 'Amazing Cortez Brothers'." Vert laughed. "And you."added Spinner. "Yes,and me." said Vert. Zoom silently crept into the house until Vert,Sherman,and Spinner no longer could see him. Zoom stopped what looked to be a bedroom and looked around. "Huh... I guess Krytus isn't here." he muttered.

Ch.4

The Battle for the Blue Sentient

Suddenly, there was a loud crash. Zoom turned startled, and saw who exactly who made the crash. "Krytus!" he exclaimed. "Well hello there,human." Krytus growled. Krytus lifted his wrist and a blade zinged out. "Now take me to the Blue Sentient." said Krytus walking closer and closer to Zoom making him back up against the wall. "Zoom should've been out by now."Vert said worriedly. "Yeah he's been in there a while."replied Agura through her comm-link. "He will make it back. Let's just wait...look!" exclaimed Vert pointing to the door. Zoom was running quickly towards them. He ran to Vert and stopped leaning against the front of his car. "Krytus...he...he's...in there." panted Zoom.

Vert's eyes widened and quickly hopped into his car. "Zoom, get to your Chopper and do some aerial recon. Buster,deploy your ramp."Vert ordered. "Ramp goin' down."Spinner said lowering the ramp. Zoom jumped onto his motorcycle, put on his helmet,and backed up. "Hey,Vert! How about you and I fuse?The Skyknife was awesome."asked Zoom. Vert hesitated then answered, "Okay. But later. Right now you need to get back to the others before Krytus comes back out." Zoom nodded then drove off the ramp. He flew away quickly. "Here comes Krytus!"Spinner screamed. Vert turned his head and yelled, "Move,move,move!" Zoom and Sherman quickly drove away. "Come back here humans!"yelled Krytus.

Krytus jumped up and a strange car came out. He began to pursue the team. "Agura,what's your position?"Vert asked through his comm-link. "About three clicks due east. You better hurry. Kyburi and the rest of them are tearing us up over here!"answered Agura. "Yeah and we have Krytus on our tail. But I have a plan. Be there in a minute." he replied. "Sherm, go east and help the others. Zoom and I got Krytus."ordered Vert. Sherman nodded then went east. Krytus sped up and rammed Vert's car. Vert struggled to keep his car from spinning out of control. Krytus laughed menacingly. "Zoom where are you? Zoom?" asked Vert. "Right beside you man."he answered. Zoom lowered his bike next to Vert. "Follow me."Vert commanded. Vert sharply turned to the left with Zoom and Krytus close behind. "Uh...what do we do about 'Hot Head' back there?" asked Zoom pointing to Krytus behind them.

"Don't worry. I have a plan."Vert answered. "Ooh,fusion time?"Zoom asked ecstatically. "Yep."answered Vert. "Yes! Skyknife here we come!" yelled Zoom happily. "You will never be able to outrun me puny humans!" Krytus growled. "Oh yeah? Well..check this!"Vert exclaimed. He pushed a button on the computer in front of him. The fusion cell launched out and opened a portal in front of them. "Vert,look. On the other side. It's a-"Zoom said. "It's Yarra!"Vert interrupted. "And the Red Sentients!"Zoom added. "Uh oh."muttered Vert. They drove into the portal. "Unite..." they both said in unison, "and strike!" The other side of the portal opened and...out came the Skyknife. "Hurry. Down there!"Zoom said pointing down to Yarra below. Vert steered it down and stopped next to Yarra. "Get in!"he yelled. Zoom put out a hand to the Blue Sentient who quickly grabbed it. Zoom pulled her up behind him. "Now hold on!"Vert exclaimed. Vert steered the Skyknife back up and saw the Earth portal. "No!"yelled Krytus. "Everyone to the Earth portal!"ordered Vert.

Ch.5

Safe At Last! Maybe.

Suddenly,a tremor alerted them to land. When they did,their rides separated. "Yarra,you may need to go to Hibernation Mode."Vert suggested. "Yes. I should."answered Yarra. Yarra disappeared into her mind cell and Zoom caught it. "Here Vert."Zoom said. He tossed the mind cell to Vert. Vert caught it and put it next to him in his car. The Battle Force 5 drove through the portal and closed it behind them. "Woohoo!"the team cheered. Yarra's mind cell rose and opened to show the Sentient within. "Is that-"Stanford said. "Yes,Stanford. This is Yarra."answered Vert. "Greetings."Yarra said politely.

"Let's take you back to the hub,Yarra."said Vert. "Of course."answered Yarra. Yarra climbed onto Zoom's motorcycle and they drove back to the hub. Once in,Zoom parked and helped Yarra off. Everyone got out of their vehicles and gathered near Sage. Yarra looked by the team and saw Sage. Yarra ran towards Sage "Sage!Sage!"Yarra exclaimed. Sage turned her head and gave her a huge smile. "Yarra! I do hope did not get injured."Sage said. Yarra stood next to Sage and said, "Now that I am with a fellow Sentient,I don't have to worry about anything. Except..."her voice trailed off. "Except what?"Vert asked. "Except my brother."she answered. "Your brother?"Spinner yelled. "And who is your brother exactly?"Vert asked in curiosity. Yarra hesitated momentarily then answered, "Kytren." The entire team including Sage gasped. "Kytren? Which Kytren? Our Kytren or some other Kytren somewhere else?"Vert asked worriedly.

"The Kytren that follows Sage's twin,Krytus."Yarra answered. Vert's mouth dropped in surprise. "Then you must be well protected,"Sage replied, "because if Kytren does a telepathic contact with you,Yarra,he could find your location and maybe mine." Vert looked at Yarra and realized she was faintly flickering. "You need a recharge ASAP."Vert ordered. "Yes,I do."answered Yarra. Yarra stepped into a recharge orb in the middle of the room and it lifted high to signal a recharge in progress. "You need to keep a good eye on Yarra,Sage. And you need to monitor her all hours. We can't risk even a telepathic vision in a dream. Kay?"said Vert putting his hand on Sage's shoulder. "Yes Vert. But I am not sure it will work."answered Sage thoughtfully. They looked up at the floating orb. The Sentient within,though they don't know it,is going to be their doom.


End file.
